


Alice

by Kasanra



Series: A Different Series [1]
Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasanra/pseuds/Kasanra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I woke up naked with no memories. At all. But when the ones in black broke in, I had clothes, a weapon, and a friend. Now all I needed was a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried to skip past a lot of scenes until they get to the Hive so I just used quotes from the movies to tell the story.
> 
> AN2: I had a system worked out but I don't know how to use bolds and italics on this site. So.... 
> 
> ... sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

 **AN:** I tried to skip past a lot of scenes until they get to the Hive so I just used quotes from the movies to tell the story.

_... the quotes have no real punctuation..._

_... the quotes are written in italics with no capitol letters..._

_... things that mention ALICE are capitolized..._

_... things that mention **matt** are small, bold and italic..._

_... things that mention_ ****spence**** _are not in italic..._

_... **YOU** meaning ALICE and **matt**..._

... YOU _meaning ALICE and_ ** **spence**** _..._

 **AN2:** The first part is really disjointed but it gets better

.

**Resident Evil: a Different Alice**

.

**Chapter One**

I woke up naked, cold and kind of hungry. None of that bothered me. Neither did my aching right shoulder and jaw. ( _I fell while in the shower._ ) I went to the mirror ( _How long was I down for_?) and wiped the steam off. ( _Steam? In a large bathroom. I must not have been unconcious long._ )

I had dark blonde hair ( _natural_ ) with highlights.

( _Very_ ) Light blue-green eyes. ( _Teal._ )

An old scar on my left shoulder. ( _How'd I get that_?)

I felt very tense but (keep calm) I couldn't let that show. (' _Couldn't_ '?) It didn't help that I couldn't remember a thing ( _temporary amnesia_ ) and seemed to be trying to notice every little thing. ( _Like that room behind me._ ) Thankfully, ( _Large bathroom, open door, steamed mirrors... the hydro bill must be obsene_ ) I wasn't trying to force memories. ( _Has this happened to me before_?)

I took a breath and walked into the bedroom behind me. It was huge. I could fit my old apartment in here. ( _How did I go from an apartment to... this_?)

On the bed was a red dress. ( _Was there supposed to be a party_?) It was kind of pretty ( _What if someone calls_?) but I couldn't leave now. ( _I wouldn't know where to go_.) I had to find other clothes. ( _If someone calls, I'll just say I got a migraine_. _Where's the phone_?)

My feet led my to the other side of the room. ( _If someone comes in through the door, I could get to cover and... and what...?_ )

I ended up wearing knee high leather boots, black form-fitting pants, a black turtleneck with a thick folded collar. I wanted to wear black clothes but thought it wouldn't fit my image ( _Image of what_?) so I grabbed that red cape-wrap... thing... in my closet and put it on.

I also found the false bottom that hid a black plastic looking case. I let my fingers trail over the keypad ( _what does a gold ring mean?_ ) to see if I knew how to open it. ( _I was left handed._ ) I didn't. So I covered it up again and went to look around. ( _The sun was setting_.) I walked through the mansion like I owned it ( _did I_?) but found nothing too familiar to me. ( _The high ceilings and open hallways made me nervous._ )

I did come across a man that looked just as lost as I felt.

My jaw ached when I smiled. ( _No **way** would I look that scared._)

.

"Hi." He whipped around, aiming his pistol at me. "Oh good, you found the weapons." Even though the barrel rested a few inches from my face, I no longer felt nervous. I could swear I'd seen his eyes before. "Do you have any more?" I asked with an affectionate grin. Even that frightened little glare look familiar.

"Uh n-no." His voice cracked. His body tensed.

Oh, that won't do.

I swung out my hand, lazily disarming him. It was some kind of military grade pistol. I didn't know what I expected but I felt kind of disappointed. I looked at him and grinned at the wide-eyed panic on his face.

"To bad. I think I know how to use this." And I did. The weight felt a little different than I was used to but I held the pistol in a comfortable grip.

Note: I was used to pistols.

"Y-you think?" He straightened, trying to relax. I kept the gun pointed at the floor. "You mean you don't know?"

"Nope." He didn't have a ring. I didn't know why, but that seemed important. "So, what's your name?" I turned away and aimed at the statue at the end of the hall. I could hit it. Easily.

"Addison. Matt." The confused look on his face seemed alien to me. I aimed at the statue's head. Still too easy.

"Well, Addison Matt," I drawled. "What do you do for a living?" His body didn't look familiar either. I aimed between the eyes. Still too easy.

"I'm a cop. R. C. P. D." His face was wrong. I blinked at the harsh thought and looked at him. His face had an alien, confused expression. The fear from earlier didn't show in his strong stance. His eyes had a familiar steady, searching look. He was trying to figure me out.

"Can I see your badge?" I smiled. He had blue eyes. That seemed important too. He blinked and slowly went for the badge on his belt. "I guess you woke up with clothes on huh?" It was kind of hard to tell, but I knew his eyes were darker than mine. "Lucky bastard." He handed me his badge, looking thoughtful.

"What do you think R. C. stands for?" he asked slowly.

Outside, the birds flew. I tensed. Something had startled them.

"I don't know." I slid his badge into my pocket and armed the gun. Quietly, I moved back, keeping my back to the wall. "We should go."

A bright light crossed the yard and into the windows, startling me. A disk was thrown inside, landing a few feet in front of me. Addison grabbed me and pulled me away just as it flashed, blinding us both. Glass shattered and he covered me with his body. People landed.

One...

Two... Three...

No way were they coming here, breaking into what may or may not be _my_ home and hurting what may or may not be _my_ brother.

**BANG-BANG-BANG!**

.

_... you're breaking **my** arm... - Addison_

_... i want your report SOLDIER... - Male Leader_

_... SHE's probably still suffering the side effects... - Male Nerd_

_... what about the **cop**... - Male Leader_

_... **matthew addison**. i'm not getting a match... - Male 1_

_... who are **you**... - Female 1_

_... should i secure **him** here... - Female 1_

_... no. WE take **him** with US... - Male Leader_

.

'We take _him_ with us,' I repeated to myself.

"The power's down," the Nerdy guy announced.

' _We..._ take _him..._ with _us.._.' That Leader was very clear.

"Well fix it," the Leader said. He had an amazing voice. And he was part of _us._ Us, as in, the soldiers.

Including me.

That female soldier with the attitude, Rain, pushed Addi-Matthew Addison into the car. Rain leaned against the opposite wall and glared at me as I entered. That Nerdy guy, Kaplan, jumped down the trap door and started messing with the belly of the train.

And them. They were part of _us_ too.

Rain rubbed the bullet mark on her vest and fingered the stolen pistol, as though she considered pulling the trigger. Judging by the glare in her dark eyes, she was really _really_ thinking about it.

I watched at the woman warily as I moved to stand next to Matthew. Addison. Matt. He preferred Matt. Did he remember that, I wondered. Or was it just something he figured out when he learned his name? I turn my head to look at him. He looked uncomfortable with his hands cuffed behind his back.

 _He_ wasn't part of _us_.

 _He_ wasn't a soldier.

 _I_ was.

The lights turned on as power returned. Two crates were carried in by some nameless soldiers as the rest filed in. I finally put a face to the other two I shot. One soldier was getting his arm wrapped by the medic and the other, J. D., was throwing a collapsed bullet into the air and catching it, a cocky grin on his face. Kaplan crawled out of the pit and moved to the front. Or was it the back?

"Stand clear!" He pressed that big red button that shut the trapdoor.

I moved with Matthew Addison towards the back as the train started moving.

So... maybe he wasn't part of 'us' but that didn't take away the fact he covered me with his own body when we were attacked. And while being called a soldier felt right, I didn't quite trust those people in black with the little red and white badges on their sleeves.

I wasn't sure I wanted to belong with them.

J. D. pocketed his bullet and started wandering around. The motion caught my eye and I followed him with my eyes. I could see Matt watching him too.

Matt wasn't my brother. According to the Leader guy, he shouldn't have even been there. He was there. I was in the shower. We - no. _I_ was going to a party. Maybe.

Where we sleeping together?

I hid a cringe by standing up. It seemed so wrong to think of him like that after wondering if we were siblings.

As J. D. struggled with the door, I wandered over and looked into the window. It looked like something was leaning against it. The handle turned. The door yanked open.

"WHOA!"

And someone fell through, startling everyone.

J. D. went for his weapon while I moved to subdue him. I had him pinned with his arms behind his back when I noticed my ring. And the matching one on his left hand. Roughly, I turned him over to look at his face.

I didn't know him.

.

 _... now tell me_ **your** _name... - Female Medic_

... **i-i** _don't know... - Guy_

... **he** ' _s fine. memory loss. just like the OTHER ONE... - Female Medic_

.

We rode the train far underground and came to a stop at another brightly lit station.

I didn't know that guy at all. Nothing about him was familiar. Not his looks, his clothes, his smell... Nothing. And I watched him. I watched the way he kept to himself, the way he looked at others, the way he looked at me. I watched him move and talk and gesture. I analyzed his body language but nothing seemed familiar. But something about him just _screamed_ at me.

'Don't trust him.'

I won't. I gotta pretend like nothing's wrong but I'm not sure how I usually am.

I figured out I like plans though. That's good.

So, I'll get the guys talking and keep to myself.

Watch and learn, right?

.

_... listen to ME. I want to know who you people are and I want to know what's going on here. now... - Me_

... YOU _and i have the same employer._ WE _all work for the umbrella corporation... - Male Leader_

... YOU _are security operatives based there to protect that entrance... - Male Leader_

... YOUR _marrage is a fake, just part of_ YOUR _cover to protect the secrecy of the hive... - Male Leader_

 _... the mansion, where we found_ YOU _and through which_ WE _gained access to the train which, in turn, brought_ US _to the hive... - Male Leader_

_... a top secret research facility owned and operated by the umbrella corporation. the hive houses over five hundred technicians, scientists, and support staff. they live and work underground... - Male Leader_

_... their research is of the highest importance. it's nature is classified... - Male Leader_

.

"Why can't I remember anything," the guy asked.

I was getting nervous again but still refused to show it. I kept myself a little separate from everyone and turned so I could see where they all are at any time. I removed the ring from my finger and started playing with it.

"The Hive has it's own defense mechanisms, all computer controlled," the Leader said. "A nerve gas was released into the house. Primary effect of the gas: complete unconsiousness lasting anything up to four hours. Secondary effects are varied but can include acute memory loss."

"For how long?" Guy asked softly. Lie. I stopped. Something was engraved in the ring.

"Subjective. An hour, day, week."

PROPERTY OF UMBRELLA CORPORATION

Charming.

"So you're saying this place was attacked," Matt stated, disbelieving. I slid the ring on the middle finger of my right hand. It rested loosely past the first knuckle.

"I'm afraid things are a little more complicated than that." Who knew Leader could sound so patronizing? Thankfully, Rain announced they breached the Hive.

I hung back a little, staying behind Matt and Guy. I looked into the gaping void of the Hive and wondered if that meant my failure. Or if I failed when someone took the gun from me. Or when we went below the mansion.

The thought of failure made me feel tense and edgy.

I don't like failing.

These guys shouldn't be down here.

Seven soldiers. Guy. Matt.

Well, maybe Guy was allowed.

Leader said Guy and I were supposed to protect the entrance and then seemed to make a point of telling us how we all got inside. Was he trying to say I failed? Were we not all working for the same people? Why did that red and white octagon make my stomach clench? And what was Guy doing on a broken train down below? Maintenance? He was security. Leader also said that five hundred people lived in the Hive. Where were they? Shouldn't there be some sort of... noise?

"Got it!" J. D. called out.

I forced myself to relax as the lights turned on and street sounds filled the Hive. I watched them sweep the room, quick and efficient. No movements wasted.

"Halon content has dissipated," the medic tells Leader.

Good. 'Cause I'd hate to have you all breathe that in, I thought sarcastically. I walked inside. Even with the false noise, it was eerily quiet. Walking past some 'artistic' mirrors gave the impression of many walking beside me. I stepped up beside Matt and placed my back to the wall, taking a quick scan of the room.

"'It makes it easier to work underground thinking there's a view'," Matt stated quietly.

Did he remember anything? I wondered. He said that like he _knew_ what he was talking about.

Rain turned to look at him. She caught it too.

Matt wasn't supposed to be there. Not at the Hive and not at the mansion. So why was he? He's a cop. A rookie. Someone who should never know what it's like to live underground. What did he know? _How_ could he know?

A flare sounded off harshly into the room. I looked over and saw Leader and J. D. by an elevator, outlined in green light. The light went away and I heard metal clang echo in the chute, then a weak thud.

Looks like we're taking the stairs.

.

_... end of chapter one..._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

 **AN:** This is where the story starts getting different. Alice still remembers nothing.

.

**Chapter Two**

I walked in the back, keeping Matt and Guy in front of me. Just ahead of us was the team Leader and the team tech. I was impressed that Kaplan could use that computer while taking the stairs. Through the mesh staircase, I could see the other soldiers on the move, clearing the area. Again, they were quick and efficient. No movements were wasted with them.

"Status," Leader demanded.

"The Red Queen has locked onto us," Kaplan replied. "She knows that we're here." We continued down the stairs in silence. I was kind of annoyed that Guy didn't ask about the queen. Wasn't he curious? Or did he have the same plan as me?

I could see Matt draw himself up to ask but I reached out and touched his hands, silencing him. I knew the team leader wouldn't answer him.

"Who's the Red Queen?" Guy asked. I smiled a bit and looked below. We were coming to the floor we wanted.

"State-of-the-art Artificial Intelligence," Leader responded, after a moment. "She's the computer that controls the Hive."

'She' is the computer? I wondered. The same computer that knocked me out while taking a shower?

Guy went silent. I squeezed Matt's fingers before letting go. We spread out a bit while the soldiers cleared the area just ahead.

.

Monarchy - a government ruled by one person, King or Queen.

If I'm a soldier too then doesn't that mean I serve the Red Queen? Security, right? Should I try to stop them before they get there? Or wait and see? For some reason it didn't bother me that I might serve a computer. I think, maybe it should. Or was that normal?

We moved into the hallways. I noticed there wasn't any cover. They looked lined with metal plates.

If the Red Queen had orders for me, then she'd find a way to contact me, right? Afterall, she knew we were here. Or were these people in black really intruders? Should I get away from them for a while?

If so, how?

We came up to an area with glass-like floor-to-cieling windows. The other side was filled with dirty yellow-brown water. I really hoped it was the light that made it that color. Inside, sheets of paper floated like fish in an aquarium.

Pretty.

"This is going to slow us down," Kaplan stated. Leader went to him. Just beyond them, little streams of water leaked into the hallway. They reminded me of fountains. "Our route to the queen takes us straight through these labs."

"Rain, J. D., see how bad the flooding is," Leader ordered. "Kaplan, find us an alternate route." I looked into a room and watched the paper floating.

"What happened here?" Guy asked. I saw Matt step up, looking very interested. Too interested. I wanted to stop him but Leader was looking.

"Five hours ago, Red Queen went homicidal," he told us, "sealed the Hive and killed everyone down here." Guy cursed and Matt looked like someone hit him. I felt sick, myself. _Over five hundred people._ "When we realized what was happening my team was dispatched to shut her down."

Shut down the Queen? Treason!

"Why did she do it?" I asked sharply. Too strong. I turned away and pressed my forehead against the glass. Calm down. She had a reason. The Queen had to have a reason. The Hive was her kingdom, right? It was the Queen's job to protect. Or was it like a wasp hive with worker drones and warriors?

"That we don't know," Leader said softly. "But outside interference is a possibity."

I took a breath. It's okay. Not asking questions would be suspicious too. It's okay.

" _Jesus_!" Matt shouted and stumbled back. The Medic had her weapon out. Quick response.

I tensed but kept calm. One the other side of the glass, was a woman, maybe two feet in front of me. And looked around the corner to get a better view.

Light hair. Maybe blonde. Long.

Lab coat.

ID - Anna Bolt.

I ducked my head and walked backwards, until I hit the wall, Matt on one side, Guy on the other. I wrapped my cape around me and focused on breathing.

I needed to get away from them. I needed to find out why the Queen would do this.

"Hey, you okay?" Guy asked me softly. He was too interested. I smiled a bit and nodded. He was too interested in me and that body floating in that room.

I needed to get away from them.

I needed to talk to the Red Queen.

"Sir." Matt startled, whipping around to look at Rain. He was jumpy. "No go. The whole level's flooded."

I watched Matt look away. What was he looking at? Up?

"All right, we're behind schedule," Leader announced. "So lets move it!" The team moves briskly down the hall.

We had a schedule? I let the others go first but know they won't let me be last. I look up and see grate Matt was watching. What was so interesting about that?

"Poor bastards," Rain muttered. I glance at her and Anna Bolt before walking down the hall. I hear Rain and J. D. trailing behind. Professional.

.

More stairs. More metal hallways. And more silence. I watched them all and was impressed with the soldiers. They were very professional. Even though nothing happened they didn't relax or get over-confident.

I had to stop Matt from looking around too much and asking question no one would answer. I kept him within arms reach while I kept an eye on Guy.

I still wasn't sure what set me off about Guy. He wasn't doing anything I wasn't doing. And we were supposed to be partners so that was good, right? Still... I didn't like that loose walk of his. It was like he was taking a stroll in the park.

Didn't he know the Hive was a graveyard?

Five hundred people lived and worked down here yet only our heat signatures showed on Kaplan's little computer.

We came to a door and the soldiers lined the sterile halls. Kaplan went to open the doors. Before they were fully open, two of them were on the other side, providing cover for the ones that followed to clear the room.

I placed a hand on Matt's arm to stop him from following. A light fog covered the ground and I could see rusted metal boxes with reinforced bars, taller than any of the soldiers.

Rain touched my arm and motioned me ahead. I guided Matt into the room, ducking my head to cover my mouth and nose with the wide collar of my turtleneck.

Closer now, I could see the large tubes connected to the cages, spilling out in an obscene fashion. I don't know, or remember, what guts look like when spilled on the floor but I imagined they looked like that.

"Kaplan!" Leader demanded. I watched him move to look at the tech's computer.

"Dinning Hall B," Kaplan said, confused. "That's what it says on the map."

"Maybe you're reading it wrong," J. D. offered.

I tightened my grip on Matt's arm. I didn't know what he planned to say, but drawing attention to himself wasn't a good thing. He looked at me. I raised a hand to hold the collar over my face so I could look back.

Guy sidled up near the Leader. He was too calm.

I moved a little closer to Matt, ducked my head and lowered my arm. Slowly, so it wouldn't draw attention.

"Sir, halon levels are non-existent in this room," the Medic announced. I relaxed a bit and raised my head. Matt had that wide-eyed look again. I squeezed his arm then let go. "Maybe the system malfunctioned." As Leader went to look at the Medic's scanner, I swept the room.

Rain was watching me.

.

"Alright. There may be survivors," Leader announced. "Give me a search line, but keep it tight." He looked at us and seemed to hesitate. "J. D., Rain, you stay here with the prisoner and secure the exit."

Rain nodded absently, still watching me. The team started moving into the room, between the rusted cages. I saw where Guy went and moved to follow.

"Wait," Rain said. J. D. went behind Matt and grabbed his arm. Rain approached me. She brought a hand up and touched the mark on her vest, where I shot her. "I know you can use this, so here." She tossed me the pistol I got from Matt. "Twelve rounds left and one in the pipe." She gave a go ahead and watched.

I nodded, turned and left to catch up with the team. I breathed a sigh of relief when I got out of her sight. I wondered how long she was watching me. And how she interpreted what she saw.

Guy. I lost him.

Keep calm, I told myself. He's somewhere in the line. Focus. I forced myself to relax. These soldiers were professionals. They knew where everyone was and where they were going. It wouldn't be so easy to lose them.

A test, then.

I hid the pistol under my cape-wrap and stepped onto a slightly raised platform, out of sight, and took a closer look at one of the cages. It were over eight feet tall and about three feet wide and maybe four and a half feet long. There was a view glass near eye level, with a long, narrow slit that ended near her waist. On the left was an UNSTABLE STABLE keypad. 'Stable' glowed green. On the right was some sort of monitor, that pulsed in a rhythmic pattern. It barely went passed half-way at it's highest point.

I listened, but no one seemed to have noticed me. I took a closer look.

It was kind of hard to see inside, but I somehow knew what to look for. Why else would I see the tubes attached to that... thing? It was huge and alien. It was kneeling, hunched over, and still taller than me. It's head looked like a jaw attached to an exposed brain. It had no eyes, no nose. Long, sharp teeth poked out between relaxed 'lips'. It's 'skin' was like corded, exposed muscles. It's shoulder was even with my own and it's 'hand' rested limply on the floor. It looked even bigger than it's head. It's forearm seemed swollen and meshed almost seemlessly with it's 'hand'. Paw seemed more appropriate, what with those thick ivory claws.

I startled, silently. Over my shoulder was the Leader, looking into the cage.

"I said, 'keep it tight'," he told me quietly. I never even heard him. I nodded.

"I thought we were on a schedule," I told him. He looked at me, eyes boring into me. Trying to figure me out. "Why are we searching for survivors?" I thought it was odd. He always softened his voice with me. I know he isn't attracted to me. He treated Rain professionally so it wasn't because I was a woman.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

Did we know eachother?

"It just doesn't fit."

Yet, he didn't seem familiar to me at all.

He clenched his jaw. "What do you mean?"

Not like Matt did.

"I mean, why would we, who work for people who can do this," I motioned to the cage, "deviate from the Mission to search for survivors we already know aren't there?" He tensed abruptly and glared.

"Do you remember anything?" he demanded quietly. But I was already shaking my head.

"Kaplan looked for heat signatures," I explained. "We're the only ones alive down here." We went quiet but I still wasn't sure what he was doing. He had to have thought of that before and he couldn't be so naive as to hope for survivors could he?

Was I jaded? Or did I know something I just don't remember?

I really needed to talk to the Red Queen.

Alone.

.

We went down to the Red Queen's chambers, with Matt, Rain, and J. D. staying behind. I looked through the window on the door as Kaplan tried to bypass the security. Good luck with that, I thought, knowing he couldn't do it. There was no way. Even if he found a way, the Red Queen could block him and adapt.

Artificial Intelligence, remember?

Through the window, I could see an unlit, glass hallway, maybe thirty feet long. At the end, stood another door like the one I'm looking through.

If these people were intruders, the Red Queen would take care of them in there. I'm not sure what kind of security she'd have but I _know_ that it's strongest in that hallway.

"What's taking so long?" the Medic demanded. So long? This mission was happening so _fast_.

"The Red Queen's defenses are in place," Kaplan replied. "She's making it _difficult_."

Idiot.

The room beeped. The door opened. Kaplan looked surprised.

"Let's pack it up," the Leader said. The soldiers moved around the room. I saw them take a metal cylinder from the case they carted around and place it in a bag. The Leader approached me.

"You stay here."

I nodded. No way was I going in there just yet. I moved back to the desks and leaned against it. Guy was lounging near the door.

Leader went into the dark hallway alone.

If the Red Queen was smart, and these guys didn't belong here, she'd wait until most of them were in the hall.

Halfway there, the lights turned on. Leader dropped into a crouch. Behind me, I could hear Kaplan working on the computer.

"The lights are automated."

You're an idiot, I thought.

"Nothing to worry about," Kaplan stated.

I forced myself to relax. There were too many lights in that hall. Leader continued, inching his way to the other door.

If they were intruders, they were kind of stupid. Anything with some intelligence knows self-preservation. Maybe a computer would let itself be shutdown and taken apart but it has codes and keys and... ones and zeros... Even if we all worked for the same people, do they have the clearance to be down here?

And would the Red Queen know that?

"Rodger," Kaplan stated. "Running the bypass." I went around to stand behind Kaplan to watch him work. It felt familiar to watch him work. That's how I knew something was wrong.

I watched the numbers fall together.

[x] [x] [ **1** ] [x] [x]

It was going to easily.

[x] [x] [ **1** ] [x] [ **7** ]

The Red Queen held off just long enough to make Kaplan feel confident.

[x] [ **2** ] [ **1** ] [x] [ **7** ]

They broke into my protectorate and forced their way into the Hive.

[ **1** ] [ **2** ] [ **1** ] [x] [ **7** ]

These people planned treason.

[ **1** ] [ **2** ] [ **1** ] [ **7** ] [ **7** ]

They said so when they _knew_ the Queen was watching.

"Checkmate," Kaplan announce.

They were all idiots.

.

_... end of chapter two..._

.

 **AN:** So what do you think? Alice still remembers nothing. But some things feel 'familiar' and some things she _knows_ because they're part of who she is.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

 **AN:** I hope I can write an AU story. I'm kind of tired of reading supposedly AU stories that follow the movies so closely it's just adding a witness who sometimes says something new.

.

**Chapter Three**

"Move up," Leader called back.

The soldiers started moving. The Leader waited at the end of the hall, two soldiers carried the bag with the cylinder and one guarded them and the Medic brought up the rear.

"What is that?" I motioned to the bag.

"That's what's going to shut the queen down," Kaplan told her. Idiot. "It delivers a massive electrical charge that scrambles the mainframe and forces it to reboot."

Guy was resting against the wall, the soldiers were in the hallway, and Kaplan's back was to me. I risked a look at the camera in the room. The queen was watching.

Time to see if they really were intruders.

The door slid shut.

The soldiers in the hallway dropped their gear and drew their weapons. Quick response. But they were still trapped. I could hear a tiny voice coming from Kaplan's earbud but couldn't make out what they were saying. Guy walked over and looked at the monitors with us. Looming.

"It's some kind of dormant defense mechanism," Kaplan stated tersely. Guy was trying not to panic. "We must have tripped it when we opened the door." I wondered if he knew what would happen. "Working on it." I didn't but I still felt like I was waiting for something.

The monitors buzzed then blared in alarm. The left most screen filled me in.

LEVEL 5

WEAPON SYSTEM

ACTIVATED

"Would you open that door now please?" Guy demanded, trying not to sound harsh.

"I'm trying," Kaplan muttered.

I wondered what I should do. I could fake panic. Make Kaplan edgy. Maybe drive him to a mistake. Or I could do nothing and let the Red Queen clean up my mess. Or was it her mess?

"Try the door," I told Guy. No way would he open it, but he might remember something if he's at the monitors. He went to the door. The right screen showed the end of the hallway go dark and the light concentrate on a single point on each side.

"Something's happening!" Guy yelled.

Lasers.

"Geez man, come on!"

They needed time to warm up. The hallway. All those lights.

I stepped back, letting Kaplan work and watched Guy. He was banging on the door and kicking it. He was working himself up a lot quicker than I thought.

"Something's killing them!" he shouted. I glanced at the screen and saw the Medic's headless body fall. "Open the door!"

"I'm trying," Kaplan stated. His fingers moved quickly across the board.

"Open the door!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted back. Guy stalked around the desk, layed his hand on Kaplan's shoulder and shouted in his ear.

"Well try HARDER!"

They blocked the monitors so she couldn't see but she knew another laser passed when Guy raised his head to look at the door.

"I'm almost there," Kaplan said to himself.

"Come on!" Guy shouted again. I could see the way he moved the chair slightly. Maybe next time Guy would actually try and shake Kaplan. I stepped back again.

"Got it!" Kaplan stated. The monitor beeped. The door opened. No one was left standing in the hall. Kaplan and Guy were shocked. I wasn't.

I looked at the camera in the corner. The Queen was watching them. Not me. Was she watching Guy too? Or just Kaplan?

"All right," Kaplan tried. "Let's do it." He stood slowly.

"Do what?" Guy demanded, disbelieving.

"We have to complete the mission," Kaplan's voice trembled as he spoke.

"There is no _way_ I'm going down there."

"Her defenses are down," he announced.

"Deja vu, anyone?" Guy sneered. Ugly man. I was right not to trust him. I didn't want to partner with someone who would turn on me when things went bad. I leaned back against the wall and ducked my head.

I watched Kaplan walk on shaky legs to the doorway. Guy joined me at the wall.

I wondered if I turned on them by letting this happen. I felt they should have secured Matt and I at the mansion and continued their mission.

But no.

Things happened like this and there was no use dwelling on it.

Besides, it would have been stupid to give an untried computer so much power over so many people. The Red Queen must have been tested in so many ways and constantly monitored. It wouldn't have just gone _crazy_.

.

I wanted to talk to the Red Queen, but I didn't want Guy to see me. I looked at Guy. He was tense. Scared.

"Why don't you go tell the others what happened?" I told him softly. He startled, looked at me, and then at Kaplan. Kaplan entered the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. Guy gave a jerky nod and walked away. Through the doors.

I went for the desk. If she wanted to talk to me, now was the time. I looked at the camera, and tapped the monitor. On the left screen, I could see Kaplan picking up the bag. On the right screen, I saw that the security was still deactivated. On the middle, a plain window popped up.

 **RQ:** How may I help you?

Good. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was willing to talk to me.

 **AA:** I'm sorry. I couldn't keep them out. I didn't know how.

What does 'AA' stand for?

 **RQ:** Understandable. The nerve gas released at the mansion would have affected your memories. Are you well?

I clenched my hands. Kaplan was picking his way past a pile of meat.

 **AA:** I've been better. Thanks for asking.

 **AA:** Show any living people on the left monitor.

I looked. The windows sectioned. I could see Kaplan in the top left, reaching for the black bag. I saw myself on the computer in the top right. Bottom left, was Rain, J. D. and Matt. Bottom right was Guy. He was losing his lunch in the hallway.

 **AA:** I still don't know what I should do.

I felt kind of embarrassed. She was the Queen.

 **RQ:** Elaborate.

 **AA:** What should I do about the ones still alive?

 **RQ:** Get them out of here.

That sounded simple.

And ominous.

 **AA:** The other soldiers have a mission to shut you down and retrieve your board. Should I let them?

On the screen, Kaplan was crawling over body parts.

 **RQ:** Unadvisable. Shutting me down would result in loss of primary power.

Powerloss = Bad

 **AA:** Why was the Hive locked down and sanitized?

 **RQ:** The T-Virus escaped into the air-conditioning system and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. It is almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive, so I took steps to contain it but was unable to neutralize it's effects.

'Unable to neutralize'...?

 **AA:** What happened to the people who worked here?

 **RQ:** They were infected with the T-Virus.

 **AA:** What is the T-Virus?

 **RQ:** The T-Virus is a major medical breakthrough, although it clearly possessed highly profitable military applications.

'Clearly?'

 **AA:** What are it's effects?

 **RQ:** Put quite simply, it reanimates the body

 **AA:** It brings the dead back to life?

 **RQ:** Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor junctions. Perhaps a little memory, virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses, the most basic of needs.

Basic needs of all living things are: food, water, air, warmth, space, and homeostasis.

But the infected were supposed to be dead.

 **AA:** Which is?

 **RQ:** The need to feed.

Dramatic, I mused sourly. I wondered how many of these people I knew.

 **AA:** Who released the T-Virus?

 **RQ:** I was unable to get a positive match. He seemed quite knowledgable about the security of the Hive.

I glanced at the monitor. Rain, J. D., Matt and Guy were coming down the hall. Damn it!

 **AA:** If I am alone, contact me.

 **AA:** Backdoor - 48352478947163

Shit, no. Masterkey.

 **AA:** Masterkey - 47163483524789

 **AA:** Delete all evidence of our talks.

 **RQ:** Understood.

I left the desk, moving back to the wall and sitting down. I saw the screens flicker. On the left, were in cameras in the glass hallway. The right showed that the security was deactivated. The one in the center showed streams of code moving across the screen.

The glass hall was empty.

I jumped to my feet.

Power shut down.

I doubt I ever saw true black before.

.

"What the fuck happened?" Rain demanded. She stormed into room I'm in, just as secondary power kicked in. I checked the computers but couldn't turn them on. Rain looked at me before stalking down the hall. I followed. I was both impressed and disguisted that Rain could walk through the remains of her team with such a steady pace.

What did it mean that I could do the same?

Kaplan appeared at the end of the hall, a relatively small knapsack rested at his hip.

"I got the queen," he muttered. He placed a hand against the wall and started walking. Rain and I went back to the room. I looked back when I noticed she fell behind. She was collecting tags from the bodies. I kept moving.

Guy was keeping himself separate from everyone, and watching as many as he could. Matt looked tense and kind of angry. J. D. had a hold on him and was watching the doorway. I checked the computers again but they still didn't start.

Kaplan re-entered the room before Rain. They both looked sick.

.

"So, we have an hour and a half to go up eleven hundred feet and ride the train back to the mansion or be sealed down here forever?" I repeated, just so everyone was clear.

"Yeah," Kaplan nodded.

"Sounds simple," I said dubiously. Unless you knew about the five hundred plus infected that wanted to eat them. Which they didn't.

Now how to let them learn that without exposing myself?

"We should probably hurry," Rain stated flatly.

"Yeah," Kaplan nodded. He was still in shock.

"Rain, you stay with the prisoner," J. D. said. "Kaplan, in the back. I'll take point." He gave a go ahead. Everyone moved to their positions. Guy stayed with Matt and Rain. I pulled my pistol and walked in front. J. D. studied me for a moment. Then nodded to Kaplan. "She'll need something heavier."

Kaplan nodded and removed a gun. It was identical to the one Rain carried. I armed it easily and I _knew_ how to use it. I gave J. D. a nod.

We moved down the hall they originally came from and back into Dining Hall B. We spotted someone right away. It was a male scientist with an axe. J. D. went to call out but I silenced him with a glare. I signed for him to look at scientist and lowered my finger to his ankle.

It was twisted in a way you knew it was broken. He should not have been able to walk.

We fell back to the hallway.

"How's he still walking?" J. D. asked me quietly.

It was the perfect set-up. I could play it like I got my memory back. Or like I just knew that he was a threat. I should be glad.

Except that scientist must have come from the labs.

What was he doing down here?

And how did he get there so fast?

I motioned them to wait and cautiously approached. As I got closer, I could see another one. Male. Buisness suit. With half his face missing. I swallowed nervously and inched forward. I was coming at them from an angle but they still should have seen me.

Something fell over and echoed across the dining hall. I froze. The re-animated scientist and buisness man roused themselves and walked towards the noise. Away from me. Dragging the axe. It made a metallic grinding noise that echoed thoughout the room.

Twelve feet. Safe.

I moved back to the team, and motioned them to fall back. We went back to the room with the computers. I closed the door and locked it. Just in case.

"What was that?" Rain asked.

"I don't know. But it's not good," I replied. "We cleared that room. They had to come from somewhere."

"How was he still walking?" J. D. asked.

"I don't know. They're attracted to noise. It'd probably be best if we went barefoot. Wouldn't want the sound to echo in the stairwell." My own boots would be easy to remove but Kaplan, J. D., and Rain had tightly laced boots.

"'They'? What do you mean 'they'?" Guy demanded.

"He said there were over five hundred people that lived and worked here." I motioned to the glass hall where Leader died. "And I just saw two of them. The good news is that they're scattered all through the Hive. Bad news, the doors opened when the power was cut so they could be anywhere."

"What if there are survivors?" Kaplan asked.

"Check again for heat signatures," I told him. He went for the small computer on his arm and started tapping at it. I addressed the room. "Does anyone have silencers?" I looked but everyone was shaking their head. "Then we'll need knives."

"How close do you expect to get?" Guy sneered. He wasn't even trying to be the good guy anymore. Was he getting his memory back? I eyed him warily. Thankfully, he didn't have a gun.

"They're attracted to noise," I explained patiently. "How long do you think we'd last if we shot everything we came across?"

"No heat signatures," Kaplan told us.

"How do you know so much?" Matt cut in quietly.

I was surprised no one asked me that before. I looked at the gun in my hand. _This_ weight felt right. I knew I could shoot it. Disassemble it. Clean it. And rearm it. I liked the solid black of the weapon and loathed the red and white mark on it's side. It was familiar.

.

_... end of chapter three..._

.

 **AN:** My Alice doesn't have her memories back and she's closer to the skills she earned in life, than she was in the movies.

 

A - 4  
L - 7  
I - 1  
C - 6  
E - 3

A - 4  
B - 8  
E - 3  
R - 5  
N - 2  
A - 4  
T - 7  
H - 8  
Y - 9


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

 **AN:** Let's hope I can keep things different.

.

**Chapter Four**

"Are you getting your memories back?" Guy demanded. It would be easy to say yes.

"No." I looked at the gun in my hand. While it seemed familiar, I didn't have any memories of handling it.

"Then how do you know they're a threat?" he asked.

"Because one of those..." I hesitated. I didn't want to humanize them but I needed a word... "... those..." _What_ was that _word_? "... those _things_ had it's face chewed off." They recoiled. I knew Matt and the soldiers believed me but I could see Guy settling into a stubborn stance. "If you want to see for yourself..." I trailed off leadingly. I'd let him go too. I really didn't want him near me. "... 'make lots of noise, we could use the distraction'." For some reason, my voice settled into an odd cadence. I didn't recognize it until I saw Rain give Guy a wary look.

"Like hell," Guy scoffed. She caressed her gun.

"Rain, uncuff the prisoner. Everyone, shoes off," J. D. ordered. He kept his head down as he went towards the glass hall. I saw Rain move to stop him but he shook his head and brushed past her.

I stepped out of my boots easily and watched Rain uncuff Matt. He rubbed his wrists, rolled his shoulders then kicked his shoes off. They weren't tied tightly but he couldn't just slide them on either. Rain and Kaplan sat on the floor as they untied their boots.

J. D. came back out with an armful of ammo, sheathed knives, and guns slung over his shoulder. He placed them all on the desk and then went back into the hall, his head down the whole time.

Guy went over and pointedly grabbed a weapon. A big one, I snickered. Rain managed a smile. Kaplan looked blank. The thousand yard stare.

I looked at the weapons. There were three knives. I asked if Matt and Guy could handle them but Matt said no.

"I'd only hurt myself with one of those," he told me. "But if you see another axe..."

"Rain?" I made to give her the knife but she shook her head.

"You're better with dual blades than I am," she muttered.

I am?

I tried them out. She was right.

Hey, she knew who I was?

J. D. came back out with two vests and three watches. He placed them on the desk and collapsed, jerkily untying his shoes. Rain stepped between him and everyone else, rearranging the weapons and matching them with ammo. I placed my pistol and machine gun on the table, as well as the extra clip.

I grabbed an assault rifle to match Guy, forcing us to split the ammo.

Matt only got a pistol but he had extra ammo. And a vest. Guy wore the other.

Kaplan got his gun back.

The rest of the ammo was split evenly.

Or should have been but Rain slipped me another clip and gave two more to J. D.

Guy had the least ammo of us all.

Good.

.

The plan was to go back out the way we came in. Fastest way would be through the labs but we knew the planned path best. I was partnered with J. D. in the front, Rain and Guy were on our flank, and Matt and Kaplan were in the back. It was a good plan.

"Sir...?" Kaplan called out quietly.

Both J. D. and I turned around. Guy and Rain took point. Only Kaplan was behind us.

Damn it, Matt.

"Where is he?" J. D. hissed. We just entered the spiral stairwell that would take us near the labs.

"I don't know," Kaplan replied nervously. "We were going around one of those _things_ when Addison just... wasn't there."

J. D. clenched his jaw and studied our team. It looked like he wanted to keep moving but knew he couldn't just leave a civilian in hostile space. Leader wouldn't want that. I caught Kaplan's eye and tapped my left forearm. He nodded and started working on his computer. I sidled up beside J. D.

"Kaplan has your mission," I whispered softly, "and you're team leader. Getting him out is your priority. I'll go back for Matthew Addison." J. D. considered that, his eyes going over the rest of the team.

"He's moving further into the hive," Kaplan announced quietly.

"Rain," he called out softly. "You go with her and get that dumb-ass cop."

She nodded and moved beside me. I checked her arm. She had a little computer too.

"Does yours work the same as Kaplan's?" I asked. She nodded briefly and drew up a map of the Hive. Matt's signature was moving in the oposite direction. There was another hall leading from Dining Hall B to a large area connected to the computer room. Two ways there. Good.

"We'll meet up at the train. Kaplan, keep an eye on our signatures. If we stop moving for ten minutes," I caught Rain's eye. She nodded in agreement. "... or if we're not at the train when the countdown hits twenty, you go on without us." I glanced at the watch. One hour, twenty four minutes. I just gave us an hour to get Matt and go to the train. I looked J. D. in the eye. "Understand?" He nodded.

I forced myself to relax. We had a plan and I had a partner. I caught Rain's eye and motioned to the door. I had two knives drawn, Rain only had one. She opened the door with her free hand and I walked through it.

.

In the straight corridor, we came across a thing. It was female. Lab coat. I threw one knife at her heart as we approached it. It moaned softly and started walking towards us. I slit it's throat, removed my knife and slid behind it. It still moved. I grabbed it's head in my hands and twisted. It went limp and started falling. I lowered it to the ground.

"Broken neck," I murmured.

.

Next one we came across was in the offices. It was male. Buisness suit. Rain threw her knife at it's head and rushed him, hands going for his head. He fell. She lowered him to the ground and retrieved her knife.

"Headshots," she told me quietly.

.

We came across an office filled with them. Walking slowly along the glass-like walls didn't alert them to us. When we came to the door, I pressed the keypad to seal the room. The sound of the doors sliding shut alerted them and they shuffled over. When nothing else happened, they lost interest.

I relaxed and motioned Rain to take the lead. She moved quickly.

I saw their eyes follow her.

"Move slow," I told her softly. She slowed down.

One moved along the wall, following Rain.

When it got to a wall, it stopped.

.

We came across another office with only one thing. Male. Buisness suit. I motioned Rain to wait and slowly moved towards it. I came up at an angle. I could see me.

Ten feet. No reaction.

Eight feet. Nothing.

Seven feet. It lifted it's head and groaned. I threw a knife and rushed forward. I guided him to the ground and retrieved my knife. I beckoned Rain.

"Seven feet," I stated.

.

We were nearing Matt and decided to cut through the offices when we came across another one. Female. Buisness suit. She was facing the wall and across the room. A thrown knife would be difficult to retrieve so we left it. It was near the door we planned to use.

We worked out way silently through the room. Rain went through the door and I moved to follow, when I noticed the thing move. It raised it's head and turned to face me.

She had blue eyes.

I relaxed.

I noticed she was barefoot as she shuffled closer.

She was the same height as me with straight blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders.

She wore a grey dress suit.

Her skin was pale, almost grey.

And cold.

One hand cupped my neck and she pressed against me.

She felt so familiar.

Her hand on my waist and her breath in my ear.

She smelt like some kind of flower. What was it?

.

"What the fuck?" Rain hissed at me. Matt ran into the room as she taped a bandage on my neck, below my jaw.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"We need to leave." Pain made my voice sound gravelly, I noticed. Rain removed her knife from the woman's head.

"Lisa?" Matt whispered. Rain stood sharply and glared at him but he didn't notice. He dropped to the floor by... by Lisa.

"We need to leave," I stated roughly and got to my feet. I wasn't shaking. I was surprised since I felt oddly weak.

Rain was still watching Matt.

"We need to leave," I repeated. "Now." I grabbed Matt's arm but he shook me off. "They probably heard me when I..." _Screamed_.

"How did she get you?" Rain asked quietly.

"Scent." We both grabbed Matt and pulled him to his feet. He didn't struggle. Rain had a grip on his arm as we moved into the halls.

A _thing_ was coming towards us with some purpose. Male. Buisness suit. I threw a knife and rushed to catch him. I barely made it in time to guide him to the floor. Pain slowed my reaction time. I had to compensate. I grabbed the knife and took point.

Fifty five minutes.

.

In the hall, near the stairway we planned to take, was another one. Male. Buisness suit. His back was to us. Rain touched my arm and took the lead. She went straight to the stairway and quietly opened the door. She looked at Matt and beckoned him. He went, entering the stairwell first. Rain stepped inside and kept the door only partially open. She caught my eye and nodded.

Having a partner who understood me was great.

I hid a grin and slowly moved forward.

I wanted to test my new range.

Twenty feet. No response.

How close could I get with this wound?

Sixteen feet. It lifted it's head and turned to face me.

It didn't move after that but it kept watching.

Twelve feet. It took a deep breath and groaned.

Loudly.

I threw a knife as it took a step towards me and Rain jumped out of the doorway to catch him. She grabbed my knife and tossed it to me.

"Twelve feet with a covered wound," I told her as we entered the stairway.

I could hear the moans of others echoing in the halls.

.

"So who was she?" Rain asked quietly as we climbed the stairs. We had out knives sheathed.

"My sister," Matt replied then fell silent. She wanted answers. So did I.

"Lisa Addison...?" I prompted.

"Corporations like umbrella think they're above the law." He took a deep breath. "But they're not." It was hard to talk while climbing stairs. "There are hundreds of thousands of us... who feel the same... All over the world..." I noticed Rain watching him. "Some of us provide information... others give their support... some take... more direct action..."

He wanted to talk.

"Like Lisa," I stated. Rain gave me a searching look. I faced forward.

Fifty one minutes.

.

"My sister was going to smuggle out... a sample of the virus they were developing..." Matt panted softly. "She had a contact within the Hive, someone... I never met..."

Rain was watching me again.

"... they had access to security codes..."

Did she think it was me?

"... surveillance..."

Did that sound like something I'd do?

"... everything she needed..."

"When was she going to do it?" Rain asked softly. Matt swallowed hard and kept moving.

"Today."

Forty nine minutes.

.

"It's likely her contact betrayed her," Rain stated. She was watching me. I knew she was. Why though?

"Maybe," Matt agreed. I felt irritated. Keep calm. "Do you have... any idea how much... the T-Virus would be worth... on the open market...?"

My mind flared. My body tightened. I had a tight grip on Matt's shirt and I held him out over the railing. His hands wrapped around my wrist. He gave a startled yell.

"What could be worth all this?" I demanded harshly. The bite on my neck throbbed. Rain had her knife out. I glanced at her and pulled Matt back onto the stairs. "We need to leave."

My hands shook.

Forty seven minutes.

.

"What's the T-Virus?" Rain asked after a long silence.

"I don't know," Matt muttered slowly. He stopped on a small landing and eyed me thoughtfully.

"Keep moving," Rain told him. "It'll only be harder if you stop."

Forty five minutes.

.

Something banged on a door below us. The sound echoed through the stairway. I glared at the noise and opened the next door we came to.

"We need another path," I told Rain. We still needed to go up two floors and cross the Hive to get to the train station. I removed my bandage and tossed it over the side. It landed just below us. Good.

We went through the door. On the other side were offices, identical to the floor we found Matt in. I left the door open, and let the sound carry throughout the floor.

Forty three minutes. Good time.

.

_... end of chapter four..._

.

 **AN:** Ever notice how odd time moves in the RE movies? I did. I wanted a relatively accurate timeline for this story. I don't think I'm doing this right.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

.

**Chapter Five**

We went a little deeper, into an empty office and closed the door behind us. Rain taped another bandage on my neck and started working on her computer. I could see some things moving through the hallways towards the stairs. Good. We waited in silence for Rain to find us an alternate route.

Forty one minutes.

We had twenty minutes left to get to the train before they left. I let out a long sigh. I glanced at Rain. She was busy. I looked at Matt. He was watching me. Still trying to figure me out.

Damn it!

"Were you my sister's contact?" Matt asked quietly. The soft clicks from Rain's computer stopped briefly before resuming.

I really didn't need this.

"I don't know," I breathed. His face tightened.

"Did you betray her?" His jaw clenched.

"I don't remember." But the thought made me tense.

"The truth!" he demanded, stepping forward. He gripped my arm harshly. "The truth." A little shake.

The bite on my neck pulsed. The throb carried it's way down my left arm and made my fingers tingle painfully.

"You want the truth?" I growled quietly, ripping my arm out of his hold. "The truth is, I still remember nothing!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out his badge. "Truth is, I knew this was a fake the first time I saw it." I let it fall on the carpet. "But I _knew_ your eyes so I trusted _you_. I let _her_ get close enough to bite my neck!" I gestured widely at the large red and white octagon on the wall. "The truth is that symbol makes me sick and I _knew_ what was in those cages!

"Was I Lisa's contact? I don't know! Did I betray her...?" I trailed off. I felt tired all of a sudden. I touched the wound. I had no idea what expression I had, but Matt suddenly seemed to soften. I looked at Rain, she was watching me. Again. I sighed and closed my eyes, head hanging.

"... I don't even know my name..."

Forty minutes.

.

"We can move through the offices and let those _things_ use the halls," Rain stated coolly. "We'll need to get to the elevators. If we have the time, I'd like to get the middle one open. We could use the access ladder in the shaft to climb up to the main floor. That door should still be open. It's a straight shot from there to the train station.

"If we don't have the time, we'll go to the stairway we used before and take those up."

Thirty nine minutes.

.

We were halfway there when I noticed the lack of _things_. Rain must have too because made a quick gesture with her hand and started moving quickly. Matt and I followed silently behind.

Thirty four minutes.

.

We slowed when we got to the hallway that would lead us to the elevators and chosen stairway. I could hear many things groaning and banging on something. Rain and I moved slowly against the wall and looked around the corner.

We could see a large group, far ahead, blocking the hall to the stairway.

I sheathed one of my knives and gripped my rifle with my free hand. Rain did the same and gestured for Matt to arm his pistol. Rain took the lead and stepped into the hallway. She slowly made her way down there. Matt and I lagged behind.

Rain looked around the corner that lead to the elevators. She beckoned us and disappeared around the corner.

By the time Matt and I got there, Rain was at the elevator doors, trying to get it open.

One of the _things_ lay on the ground with it's neck broken.

Matt moved to help her.

Another _thing_ stood there on the other side of the room.

I kept close to the wall and kept my eyes on it.

Matt and Rain opened the doors with loud hiss. The thing groaned and shuffled over.

"This way," Rain called softly. She disappeared into the shaft, followed my Matt.

The thing groand loudly as it caught the scent of my blood. I ripped the bandage off again and placed it in the groove where the elevator doors used to be. I swung around the edge and gripped the ladder.

Time to start climbing.

Thirty minutes.

.

I could hear them groaning below us and walking into the shaft. I could hear them banging against something that vibrated all the way to the top. I could hear them hit the elevator far _far_ below.

If a thing from the main floor heard _any_ of that, they would have walked through the open door and into the shaft.

That they didn't...

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

.

Matt gave me an odd look when we got out of the elevator shaft. I had my turtleneck up over my nose. Rain bared her knife and moved quietly towards the brightly lit station.

We made it.

Twenty five minutes.

.

I hissed as Rain peeled my turtleneck off the bite wound. It was plastered to my throat. The black made it hard to see but part of my chest was soaked with blood. She mopped up what she could and taped another bandage to my throat.

"We're lucky that didn't happen earlier," she stated. When she finished she opened her computer and started working it again. I looked at my watch.

Twenty one minutes.

"Where are they?" Matt asked.

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this but right now, Rain was my partner. If she needed me, I'd be right there. I used a bandage roll and wrapped it around my throat and mouth. I was tense. No way would I lose this bandage.

"Two heat signatures are in a lab a floor below." Her head was lowered. "... they're right by the stairs..." I whipped off my sweater, startling Rain. Underneath, I wore a white muscleshirt. I could see some blood on the collar. I put my cape back on and grabbed my rifle.

"It took us twelve minutes to get here using the train," I stated. I looked at my watch. It just turned twenty. "If we push it, we can get back in nine, safely. We have ten minutes. I'm ready to go," I looked her boldly in the eye, "in any direction."

Rain's my partner, my _true_ partner, and I'll follow her wherever she goes.

Rain firmed up and stood. "Addison, you stay here. Get the train ready. Alice and I'll go get the boys." She armed her machine gun and took off at a sprint. I followed.

.

Did she just call me Alice?

_I have a name_

.

It was darker in the hive

_black mist in the air_

.

heads exploded under fire

_flashes of light burned death into my eyes_

.

my arms went numb from using the rifle

_ears ringing from shots fired_

.

i lost my knife in someone's head

_RAIN_

.

it seemed like my rifle was always loaded

_pain in my arm_

.

"The door's locked!"

_my name is ALICE483524789_

.

"Let's go!"

_back to blue eyes_

.

Man screams

_weight on my back_

.

empty machine gun in my hand

_i thought i was left handed_

.

knife in someone's head

_pain in my right arm_

.

I fell

_why am I kneeling_

.

"Move!"

_Rain's hand_

.

shots from above

_blue eyes_

.

light

_made it_

.

"Come on, stay with me!" a woman ( _Rain_ ) demanded.

"I'm here!" I announced. Or tried to. ( _It doesn't sound like that._ )

"That's it," she murmured, stroking my cheek. ( _Calluses_ )

"Here's the antidote," nerdy guy said. ( _Kaplan_ )

"Alice first."

( _His name is Kaplan_ )

Something shuffled and groaned. ( _Behind Rain._ ) I kicked out with my leg, hitting a kneecap. It shouted as it fell. Rain covered me.

"Okay back there?" a male voice sounded. ( _Blue eyes_ )

"It's okay!" she shouted. I tried to look at the thing but Rain gripped my shoulders. "It's okay! It's okay! That's just Kaplan." She had my chin in her hand, forcing me to look at her. I panted harshly. "It's okay. We got to the train. We're safe now. It's okay." She kept repeating herself. ( _How odd._ ) "That's just Kaplan." I forced myself to relax. "That's right. Easy."

"My fault," it said from behind Rain. It pushed itself up, biting back a noise. I looked at it. ( _Male_.)

I couldn't place the clothes.

They looked nothing like those _things_. ( _Infected._ )

"That's just Kaplan," Rain repeated. "It's okay."

Kaplan. Nerdy guy. Tech.

I heaved a sigh and dropped my head. My whole body was red with blood. ( _I still lost that bandage._ ) My left arm was limp and had a series of dark lines. ( _Bite marks_ ) My right hand held a knife. I could see a long jagged mark on my forearm. My legs and back were throbbing.

Oddly, I couldn't feel my arms.

I stared at my hand and tried to let go of the knife.

Rain grabbed my chin and lifted my face.

"Are you here?" she asked. My mouth felt dry. I moved my tongue over my teeth.

"I'm here," I rasped.

"Do you know who's behind me?"

I startled softly and looked. Kaplan was sitting there, watching me. A metal-on-metal noise had my eyes falling. I was trying to raise the knife.

"Why don't you give that to me?" Rain moved slowly, and gently worked my fingers open. She removed the knife and forced me to look at her again. "Do you know who's behind me?" she asked again.

"Ka-" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat. "Kaplan." ( _I'm in shock_.)

"We've been infected by the T-Virus," Rain told me softly. "Kaplan's going to give you the antidote."

"How..." ( _So many questions_.) "... infected?"

"Spence said the infection transferred through bites."

"Bites?" My eyes drop to her neck. I could see teethmarks peeking over her shoulder. ( _She was bitten from behind._ ) "You okay...? ... antidote...?"

"You've been bitten more than I have," she said chidingly.

"Did I do something wrong?" my voice asked calmly. I blinked and tried to focus. I watched Kaplan drag himself over with a case in his lap and a hypo-gun in hand. He was dragging his leg. ( _He was bitten_.)

"You tried to be a hero." Rain placed bandages on my legs and wrapped them. Kaplan tied a tube around my arm and tightened it.

"And you don't need a hero," I stated. Her touch faltered. "Heroes die young." I watched the needle go in my arm. He pulled the trigger of the hypo-gun and two spiral tubes of green emptied with a hiss. ( _Shouldn't I feel that_?) "Spence?" I looked at Rain.

"Is not a hero," she stated flatly, her face blank. She moved to do the same with my arm.

"No," ( _elaborate_ ) "I mean; who is Spence?" Kaplan reloaded the hypo with green and wrapped the tube around Rain's arm.

"He's your husband."

"I'm _married_?" I hissed. For some reason, my eyes dropped to my left hand. ( _Bare_ ) I glared at Rain. "Are you sure?"

"I am _not_ sorry to say," she bared her teeth. "'You're a widow'." I relaxed. I'm pretty sure she's joking. The hypo-gun hissed and Rain winced.

She grabbed my right arm and wrapped that too, placing bandages on my forearm and just below my shoulder, towards the back. I looked at my right hand. On my middle finger was a gold ring. I can't believe I haven't lost it yet.

Guy.

"His name was Spence?" I looked up. Rain was watching me again. Kaplan startled.

"You didn't know that?" he asked.

"You still don't have your memories back?" Rain frowned. Kaplan looked surprised. I shook my head. She re-wrapped my neck. ( _Mummies_ )

"'Secondary effects are varied but can include acute memory loss'," I mimicked Leader's voice. Kaplan flinched. I lowered my eyes in silent apology before looking at Rain. "It was a fake marrage," I told her. She knew that already. ( _Right_?) Right? ( _Don't think about it._ ) I shook my head sharply. "Why am I so chewed up?" I'm not sure how many bites I had, but I didn't like how many bandages she was using. An area on my back throbbed as well.

"I took point." Rain's voice was low and tight. "You watched my six." She fell silent. I waited to see if she'd speak. When she didn't, I looked at Kaplan. "Report."

"A while after we separated, when we were going up the stairs, we came across some z- _things_ ," Kaplan started. "Spence used his rifle. We hustled up the stairs. On every floor we crossed, they were banging on the doors. We were near the fourth floor when we heard them breaking in below us. We were passing the second floor when they broke through and they started rushing us. J. D. and Spence were bit in the struggle. J. D. told us to go up and try to get to a lab. Spence took the lead while J. D. covered our six.

"Spence opened the door and they were _everywhere_. We barely made it to the lab. Spence locked the door behind us. He started acting wierd after that. Twitchy, you know? And he started talking about how he was _so_ close. He told us about the T-Virus and the Anti-Virus and how he heard you..." Kaplan stopped, looking helplessly at Rain.

"It's all good," she stated. He nodded.

"He told us how he stole it and that the Red Queen stopped him. Then he shot her." Kaplan looked mournfully across the car. I could see J. D. collapsed against the wall with a black knapsack leaning against him. It was riddled with holes. "J. D. thought he was shooting at _me_ and put him down."

The Red Queen.

"We waited after that." He ran a hand over his face. "Twenty minutes came and went. We were going to..." He made a vague gesture. "... when we heard gunshots. The door opened and Rain was telling us to hurry. You two were already covered in blood so I couldn't see how badly you were hurt, but I knew you were already bitten." He looked at me with empty eyes. He was pale and shaky as he told his report.

"We were almost at the stairs when I was grabbed. They pushed me to the floor and started... chewing on me. You got them away somehow and put me over your shoulder. You carried me. I couldn't see Rain or J. D. anymore but I could see them biting your legs. You just kept moving," his voice trembled. "You fell at one point and they started grabbing at us. I..." he trailed off. Tears tracked down his face.

.

_... end of chapter five..._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters.

 **AN:** Last chapter.

_... the quotes have no real punctuation..._

_... the quotes are written in italics with no capitol letters..._

.

**Chapter Six**

"I didn't hear your guns anymore so I turned back," Rain picked up the story. "You were using your knife, and climbing the stairs, and carrying Kaplan." She blew out a breath and shook her head. "You fell. I hurried back and hauled you up. J. D. started screaming. We started moving again. I helped J. D. walk but we had too many injured. We were moving too slow. We were almost there when Matt showed up and started picking them off. He kept the way cleared and covered out six long enough to reach the top.

"We closed the door behind us. A stalling tactic," she scoffed. "Matt carried J. D. and we ran to the train. I didn't even know how badly you were injured until we got here. Matt got us moving and you just... collapsed."

They were both looking at me.

.

"How did you do it?" Rain asked me.

I shrugged sluggishly. "I focused." I couldn't tell them I didn't really remember anything after going into the Hive. I'm sure it was very impressive but... I could barely feel my injuries. I cleared my throat and looked away. Was it cold in here?

"On what?" Kaplan.

"Rain." She startled, eyes wide. "You're my partner," I explained. "I'd follow you anywhere." I looked her straight in the eye.

"'In any direction'," she quoted softly.

"But wasn't Spence..." Kaplan trailed off.

"Are you kidding?" I scoffed. "I knew I couldn't trust Guy the moment I saw him. There was just something... wrong with him."

"'Guy'?" Rain asked.

A screech filled the car and felt my stomach try to leave me.

Cool.

I grinned at Rain but she was staring at me. Again. I stopped smiling and forced a blank look on my face. The way she tried not to smile told me I failed.

She helped me to my feet and pulled my left arm over her shoulder. Her right arm went around my waist.

Matt came into the room. He helped Kaplan to his feet and gave him one of those metal poles in the car. Then he went to J. D.

Everyone suffled out of the car. Matt was carrying J. D. on his back, and had the case with the Red Queen near his waist.

We moved as fast as we could through the station, and passed the doors. My head was about even with the top stair when I heard them shut behind me. I shared a wide-eyed look with Rain.

That was too close.

 _Far_ too close.

We made it to the dining room when Kaplan dropped the metal case. He cursed.

"I got it," Rain called out. She helped me into a chair and went to pick up the case. Kaplan joined me and Matt layed J. D. on the table. We all took a seat.

"What happens now?" Matt asked.

My bandages were red.

( _That was bad right_?)

.

I could hear them talking and let their voices sink into my mind. My head lolled back.

.

( _Someone's watching us_.)

.

The doors banged open and the room flooded with light. The guys sounded alarmed. The woman sounded angry. People in white entered the room and surrounded everyone. It was a nice change from black.

.

( _What are they saying_?)

.

They picked me up and laid me on a bed.

.

( _In the dining room_?)

.

They took me into a white hall.

.

( _Too bright_.)

.

I closed my eyes.

.

...

... _i want her quarantined. close observation_...

...

...

... _take her to the racoon city facility_...

...

...

...

... _we're reopening the hive_...

...

...

...

...

... _I want to know what went on down there_...

...

...

...

...

...

... _just do it_...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

 **AN:** And I am done.

Well? Did I stay too close to the movie? Did this seem original? Two other people survived with another unknown. Matt wasn't infected.

What do you think?

My Alice remembered nothing. I feel evil.

 


End file.
